


Que Pretendes?

by goldengrethan



Category: The Dolan Twins, Video Blogging RPF, ethan dolan - Fandom, grayson dolan - Fandom, sister squad
Genre: Denial, Ethan's a strong boy tho, Frotting, Grethan, M/M, Mentions of dubious consent, Pre-negotiated dubious consent, Teasing, Twincest, e and gray's quarantine shenanigans, porn with so little plot you'll have to squint to see it, quarantine makes you do mean mean things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengrethan/pseuds/goldengrethan
Summary: Some people (Grayson) just want to watch the world (Ethan) burn.
Relationships: Ethan Dolan/Grayson Dolan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Que Pretendes?

**Author's Note:**

> Poppin' in to post this and then run into the night, never to be seen again.......
> 
> Nah, I'm kidding. Just randomly felt inspired :-)
> 
> Named/Inspired by Que Pretendes by J Balvin and Bad Bunny  
> https://youtu.be/kPc3Pe42bGI

_Qué pretendes tú llamándome a esta hora?_  
_Esa actitud la conozco ya_  
_Sabes qué hacer muy bien para envolverme_  
_Pero esta vez es muy tarde ya_

________

Ethan slumped down into the couch even farther than before, practically hanging off of it at this point. He glanced over the tv, where they’d put a clock a few months back. 

Four minutes had passed since he’d last checked it. 

Ethan took a moment to revel in his boredom, before letting out a loud, frustrated groan. This was agonizing, for God’s sake! 

Ethan has grown comfortably used to their social lifestyle, going out every day and doing _something_ , even if it was as simple as getting a coffee. This was hellish, though, not being able to do anything outside their home except for swim in their pool or rake up the leaves collecting on the front porch. Sometimes Kyle or Ricky would come by, but it was mostly for work, to edit or discuss future filming plans. It was all making Ethan go insane. 

Another minute passes and he looks at his phone. No new notifications. He huffs and stands up, stomping his way towards his brother’s room to see what he was up to. Ethan knew he was just napping, but he couldn’t stand being away from him for another second. 

“Gray!” Ethan yelled as he opened the door, smiling at the half-asleep form under the covers. “Grayson, I’m going fuckin’ insane.” He whined. Ethan made easy work of forcing his way under the covers to join Grayson. “Gray.” He whispered, now that they were face to face. “I miss you.” 

Grayson had been feeling the same about the situation, not being able to be as active as they once were, but he’d been making do. He thought they’d both been making do, but he guessed he assessed the situation wrong. Working out and napping had been his only escape from the boredom these days, which kept him fairly busy, along with anything he did with Ethan, which usually only occurred late at night, anyway. 

“It’s been like five minutes since I laid down, Ethan.” Grayson sighed, groggy, eyes still closed. “I thought you said you were gonna make some food.” 

“Not that hungry,” Ethan said simply. 

Grayson finally opened his eyes to see his brother’s pouty face on display, unable to help his smile. “You’re cute when you’re bored.” He noted softly, reaching up to rub the buzz on top of Ethan’s head, liking the feeling of the short hair on his fingertips. “Why can’t you be this cute all the time?” He teased.

Ethan couldn’t help but blush and laugh at the teasing. God, any attention from Grayson was _so_ needed right now, even if he was picking on him. “I only save it for the most important times.” He hummed. “And I feel like I’m going to be using up all my reserves while we’re stuck here.” He smirked, leaning in to kiss Grayson slowly. 

“That’s too bad,” Grayson said against his lips. “Does that mean I’ll get hot, sexy Ethan all the time after it runs out? Because I could get used to that.” He laughed, kissing Ethan again and taking much longer to pull away this time. Before they could get too carried away, Grayson pulled away and pushed at Ethan’s chest, turning over so his back was facing Ethan. 

“You’re not fucking me just ‘cause you’re bored,” Grayson huffed, already knowing why Ethan had come in here in the first place. “You can nap with me though, I was feeling kind of cold anyway.” He hummed.

Ethan’s face dropped and he groaned after Grayson suggested they cuddle instead. “What else are we supposed to do?!” Ethan whined. “We’ve been blessed with not being able to reproduce, Gray, how could you not want to take advantage of this?! Especially now!” He tried. 

Grayson already had his eyes closed, smiling from ear to ear and holding in any laughter that threatened to slip out. “You’re pathetic.” He murmured, not meaning anything by it, of course. 

“You get me like this,” Ethan said pitifully, a hand sneaking around Grayson’s waist and pulling him in close, kissing his neck gently. “And you never let me top. Don’t you have any mercy for me? Haven’t I been good for you?” He murmured into his skin. 

Grayson shivered at the proximity, biting his lip so he could reign himself in. He didn’t want to give himself away just yet. 

“All you have to do is lay there and look pretty.” Ethan continued, smiling against his skin now.

It was enticing, the idea of laying there and letting Ethan go at it. Grayson had a fucked up sort of affinity for it, watching Ethan top when he hadn’t done it many times before, watching him learn the rhythms all over again and celebrate whenever he hit that sweet spot inside of Grayson. As much as Grayson liked seeing it, he didn’t relent. Denying Ethan what he wanted was too much fun already. 

“Why don’t you go make me a grilled cheese instead, etee?” Grayson _giggled_ out, pushing back into Ethan’s warm chest. 

———

It’s day seven. Ethan didn’t know it was possible to consume as many bowls of vegan Mac and cheese as he and Grayson had in the last week. He also didn’t think he’d last this long in general, sure that he would’ve succumbed to the boredom by now. 

Ethan’s will to work out had been reinvigorated a few days ago after laying on the floor of their gym and watching Grayson do a few sets. There was something magical about the way Grayson moved, so purposefully and pointed. Sweaty, calloused, brute strength on display, just for him. He was inspired to start doing the same things, get the same amount of muscle his brother had for once. Maybe then he’d willingly let him top, a fleeting thought of Ethan’s. 

Ethan is sitting on the bench press doing some bicep curls when Grayson walks in, definitely not dressed to work out, but smiling brightly at his twin. 

“Yes?” Ethan pants as he looks up, still moving the weight up and down. 

It’s silent for a few moments as Grayson smiles coyly and thinks of what to say. 

“Wanna watch,” Grayson murmured, sitting down on the floor and sitting back against one of the walls. 

“Nothing really to watch, Gray. I suck at working out compared to you.” Ethan chuckled, raising a brow as he switched the weight to his opposite arm. 

Grayson just shrugged and beamed right up at him. “I don’t care. I just like watching you.” He admitted. 

Ethan usually would’ve been fine with that, but he was feeling slightly self-conscious now. Should he do some crazy workout to impress him, or just keep doing what he was doing? Ethan decided he would switch activities, deciding to use the bench press for Its intended use as he stood to put some weights on the bar. 

“Spot me?” Ethan asked as he made sure they were all safely fastened. 

Grayson easily obliged and was soon standing behind Ethan as he laid himself across the bench. Grayson knew he wouldn’t need someone to help, so he decided maybe now was a good time to tease him, rile him up enough to have some fun. Grayson was only able to stand watching him lift it a few times, before he was moving around to orient himself, swinging a leg over Ethan’s body and effectively straddling the younger boy as he lifted the weights. Grayson was smiling from ear to ear as he watched Ethan’s reactions, a fierce look in his eyes as he gauged his brother’s reaction, whose own eyes were wide and darting right to his face to look for some sort of answer to what he was doing. 

“Now you want to mess with my gains, dude?” Ethan chuckled, easily dispelling the tension present beforehand. “I can’t concentrate when you’re on top of me, Gray.” 

“That’s the point.” Grayson purred.

Ethan hadn’t seen the switch coming, Grayson suddenly looking sultry and stormy-eyed on top of him. _Fuck_. Was this really what he had to resort to, to pass the time? 

“Adds another level to the workout.” Grayson hummed, hands shamelessly going to run up Ethan’s exposed, sweaty torso. 

Okay, what the fuck? Wasn’t Grayson saying the other day that they couldn’t fuck just because they were bored? Ethan’s whole body reacted to the touch, muscles jolting against his hands and goosebumps rising all over his skin. Ethan was in the middle of a rep, trying with all his strength to get the bar back in its resting place. 

“No, no, keep going. This is the endurance part of your workout, no giving up.” Grayson scolded playfully, watching as Ethan reluctantly picked up the bar again, starting the reps once more and trying to focus on just the weights, not on the feeling of Grayson’s ass pressing into his groin. 

“Good boy.” Grayson purred, not hesitating another second before he started grinding down into him with languid movements, reaching back behind himself to place his hands on Ethan’s thighs for some leverage. He watched Ethan falter and quickly set the weights back in their resting place, still holding onto them as he tried to get himself together. 

“Aw, Ethan’s all flustered, huh?” Grayson said, sickeningly sweet and mocking. “Already getting hard, just from me grinding on him? How fuckin’ pathetic.” Grayson said lowly. 

Ethan’s eyes squeezed shut and his head tilted back as Grayson threw the insults at him, his whole body aching for Grayson to do something else, begging to get more stimulus than this. He stayed still, not daring to grind up and not going to touch Grayson at all, knowing he’d be breaking some of their unspoken rules if he tried to take any control back. 

“You’ve been so patient, haven’t you? Just waiting for me to say the word so you can fuck me?” Grayson laughed, like he’d just said a joke. “I like watching you get desperate, E. The sex is so much better when you’re all frantic, when you just want to come, don’t even care what happens to me. You’re hot when you lose control.” He murmured. 

Ethan wasn’t sure what to think as he looked at Grayson again, still panting heavily and gripping the sides of the bench press to try and ground himself. He was hard, embarrassingly so against Grayson’s ass. He couldn’t help how pent up he was! Grayson had been denying him any sexual contact since this whole self-isolation thing started! 

Grayson threw his head back in another careless chuckle, really grinding down into Ethan now, maneuvering his hips a little so he could rub his cock against Ethan’s. “Are you already close, too, baby boy?” Grayson asked. 

Ethan’s whole face turned red at the question, turning his gaze away completely, in complete embarrassment. Grayson was masterful at breaking Ethan down to the point of complete submission, and these days, Ethan gave up much easier than he used to. 

“That’s too bad, angel. I’m not happy with you just yet.” Grayson murmured, stopping the movement of his hips and standing back up, swinging his leg back over Ethan so he was no longer on top of him. Grayson was hard as ever, but he had the self-control to ignore it, especially when he was trying to be an example for his older, much weaker brother. 

Ethan felt like his whole world was crashing down around him when Grayson pulled away, the expression on his facing looking betrayed. “Grayson- What?” He sputtered out, sitting up and trying not to think about the way his cock ached for release. 

“You heard me,” Grayson said, deep and stern as ever. “Don’t touch. Or I’ll make sure you don’t come for the next few weeks.” He warned, before offering a sweet smile and walking out of their workout room without another word. 

Ethan was left there stunned and hot, breathless and needing more. Grayson was right, the more pent up Ethan got, the more careless he got, and Ethan was already planning how rough he’d be going when his brother finally gave him the go-ahead. 

————

Day eleven. Ethan slept in much longer than usual. He had woken up to an empty bed, as expected. Grayson was usually up hours before him, anyway. Ethan was slow to rise as a result, knowing Grayson was already doing his thing, and it wasn’t like he needed Ethan to do so.

Ethan should’ve known, that with how Grayson had been treating him recently, that he’d be up to something. 

And, he was.

Ethan walked into the living room to find his brother sat on the couch, shirtless and shorts pushed down his thighs, his fist wrapped around his length as he lazily stroked himself. 

Ethan froze immediately at the sight, eyes wide as he took in Grayson’s sweaty torso, flexing with the repetitive movement of his arm, his hair long and flopping down his forehead, nearly reaching his eyes.

“Morning,” Grayson said breathlessly, quirking a smile at his twin brother and squeezing the head of his cock. “You’re up earlier than usual. Wasn’t expecting you.” He hummed, leaning back against the couch and increasing the pace of his strokes. “Was just thinking about you, actually.” 

Ethan’s face was beet red, still slightly in shock that Grayson had really set him up like this. How exactly was he supposed to react, anyway? With joy? Or something more like horror?

“Grayson..” Ethan finally said, looking away and trying to gather the last bit of resolve he had to deal with this right now. “Why?” He whined, more to the ceiling than Grayson, but his twin was open to answer the question. 

“I couldn’t help it.” Grayson moaned sweetly, his legs spreading even more and body adjusting to the pleasure shooting up his spine and into his limbs. “I was imagining you inside of me, E. Got me so hard, and I couldn’t wait for you to wake up.” He huffed playfully. 

Ethan wasn’t expecting him to admit the fantasy so easily after all the initial pushback for him to top. He couldn’t decide whether he wanted to play this game or just cut the bullshit, maybe turn the tables on him and not give him the satisfaction of an orgasm, as payback for the stunt he’d pulled in the workout room. It was futile, because he already had his mind made up about it, that he didn’t have the wherewithal to execute that kind of revenge, though as soon as he stepped forward, Grayson raised his other hand to signal him to stop. 

“You’re can watch,” Grayson said firmly, hand slowing as he spoke. 

Ethan really felt like death would’ve been a better fate than this, having to watch his boyfriend pleasure himself and being able to do nothing about it. 

“I wanted to tell you about how I want you.” Grayson murmured, pointing with his chin at the recliner next to the couch, at least giving Ethan permission to sit. 

Ethan’s mind was reeling as he obediently went to sit down. Grayson never ran out of ideas on how to give him heart attacks and how to torture the fuck out of him; this was a whole new level. Ethan sat down and never once broke eye contact with Grayson, swallowing thickly as he settled. 

“Want you to take me by surprise, E.” Grayson started boldly. They weren’t usually extremely adventurous in bed, they just did what felt good, both content with that. But, Grayson had to admit, sometimes even being around Ethan made his mind go to so many places, thinking of all the ways he wanted his older brother. “Want you to come up behind me and pull my pants down without asking first, take what you want and not be sorry about it.” Grayson gasped, having felt another surge of pleasure course through him. That was the other thing, his whole dirty fantasy about wanting to be forced into it. Well, not all the way forced, because he was giving Ethan permission to do it beforehand. It wasn’t terribly often that Grayson let Ethan top him, but he did enjoy it every time. He guessed the quarantine was just making him a little crazy and he’d convinced himself that _he_ wants to be dominated for once, not just topped. 

“I’m gonna come just thinking about it, E,” Grayson gasped, making quite a show of it and fully exaggerating his noises and movements, moving faster on himself. “You’ll do it, right? I know you’d do anything for me.” He said breathlessly. 

Ethan had his fists clenched in his lap, taking nearly every muscle in his body not to pop a boner as he watched on, not wanting to prove Grayson right about how weak he was against him. It was different, to have to hold back that he was turned on, but that’s how this game was playing out. He guessed now was as good as any to try new things. He said nothing to Grayson when he asked the question, nodding his head a couple times for good measure. 

Grayson gave him the prettiest smile, all before he was arching off the couch and throwing his head back against the back, hand a blur on himself as he came, shooting high up his chest. The noise that accompanied it was _pornographic_ , high in Grayson’s throat, making him so positively wrecked. 

It was another moment of heavy breathing, of Grayson weighing himself in and letting his cock rest limp against his stomach, fastly softening. His pupils were still blown when he finally looked at Ethan. The smile returned to his face _easily_ , signaling to his brother that he wasn’t done with his greedy trade just yet. “Made me make a mess,” Grayson sighed, staring Ethan down as his breathing evened out. 

Ethan didn’t have anything to say back, he was speechless. This was just mean. What kind of sick pleasure did Grayson get from watching him suffer at his hands?

Ethan couldn’t ponder it for long, because Grayson suddenly stood, stuffing himself back into his shorts and reaching for the coffee table to get a few tissues, wiping himself clean. 

“I think I’m going to go get some ice cream,” Grayson said mindlessly, beaming down at Ethan as he went to walk out of the living room. “Want something?” He yelled after himself at his brother, absolutely giddy with how the morning had just gone. Exactly how he’d wanted. Ethan left with even bluer balls than before, getting more and more riled up by the second. 

All to make their eventual release _that_ much sweeter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, you'll get the chapter soon! Tell me what you think!  
> Tumblr: @sweetestgrethan  
> Twitter: @sunnyjoonie


End file.
